


You Gonna Be a Dog For Halloween?

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Frank Iero, Frank is a slut, Gerard is horny, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Puppy Play, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Smut, Top Gerard Way, current gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Frank gets tied up and likes it.OrGerard always found interest in his little brother's best friend. He planned out for months how he would use and abuse Frank Iero, and little did he know, Frank always found himself looking at Mikey's older brother.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	You Gonna Be a Dog For Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I'm about to write this... it'll be shitty but I like to write when I have nothing else to do. I don't have a degree in anything and I failed english twice, so pardon my mistakes.

Gerard Way lived at home in his mother's basement. As a 42 year old man, Gerard was working on a computer and under a desk light for over 12 hours at once. His knees and back were bad, he gained much more weight than he intended to, but his family was supportive. It was only he and his mom and his little brother who was only 18 and graduating from high school this year. The only reason that Gerard found himself still with his mom, was because he had been drawing and doing freelance writing for the past 10 years. 

While this may seem concerning or rather unflattering to a stranger who flirts with him, he is rather happy to be finally sober and under the roof with people he loves- no matter how he looks. Gerard always helped his ,other cook and clean, he helped Mikey with homework, and girls. He had his life set out and he never complained. 

One thing that always bothered Gerard was a friend of Mikey who was over at the house too much. He was annoying and cocky. His hair was shaved on the sides and was a bleached yellow. The remaining hair was ina stupid mohawk type style. He had gauges, a lip piercing, and a nose piercing. This boy was named Frank Iero and he always walked around the house with tight jeans and a band tee shirt. Frank didn't speak much to Gerard but Gerard always had to leave the room when he did, because the sexuality dripping from his voice was too much.

_"Hello sir...I've heard a lot about you."_

_"You draw? That's so cool, mister."_

_"I'd love to come look at your room sometime, sir."_

Frank always used some sort of name to speak to Gerard and it drove him crazy- it drove his dick crazy. At night he could hear the boys up in Mikey's room. Frank laughing and his voice sometimes cracking, mixing with a whine that Gerard couldn't help but imagine was what he sounded like after an orgasm.

Gerard wasn't a dirty old man per se, but he hadn't had sex since before he was sober. He never had anyone over and he never really left the house. The only porn Gerard watched was people in latex suits and men getting pegged. Nothing really got him turned on as much as the thought of Frank, though. Frank tied up, Frank squirming and whimpering...unable to talk as Gerard slapped every bit of exposed skin. These sorts of things plagued his mind each and every time he saw the stupid smug little boy's face and it sucked that he was always over. 

Gerard decided that he would carry out his plan. Frank wasn't 18 yet, but he overheard that Frank was spending the night for his birthday. Halloween night. Mikey always went to bed early, which gave him time to be alone with Frank that night. He had 3 weeks to get his plan worked out... when Mikey hits the hay, Gerard can "kidnap" Frank and make him into his personal pet for the night. 

The man used what money he got from working, to buy a large cage, a muzzle, ears, rope, chain and a dildo that all came in separate, discreet packaging over the last 3 weeks he had to prepare. 

"Goodnight Mikey! Goodnight Frank." Gerard called up the stairs, as the boys said goodnight to him, he heard Frank groan. 

"I wish you would stay up later... I'll draw while you're asleep I guess." 

"I'm sorry, Frankie, I'm just really tired."

"It's okay we still have tomorrow." The voices faded and Gerard looked to his set up. The cage had the ropes set up, the muzzle and ears and dildo were all set aside in easy access.

To be continued cause the site crashed when i was writing THE WHOLE SMUT SCENE and it got deleted before I could save as a draft <3


End file.
